


Headcanons: Transformers Prime

by CybertronianCupid



Series: Transformers Prime [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, f/o, fictional other, some are headcanons for activities they do with their s/o, some of these are headcanons for the bots/cons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianCupid/pseuds/CybertronianCupid
Summary: SFW Headcanons from our blog for TF: Prime Continuity
Relationships: Airachnid (Transformers)/You, Arcee (Transformers)/You, Breakdown (Transformers)/You, Bulkhead (Transformers)/You, Bumblebee (Transformers)/You, Cliffjumper (Transformers)/You, Dreadwing (Transformers)/You, Hardshell (Transformers)/You, Insecticons (Transformers)/You, Knockout (Transformers)/You, Megatron (Transformers)/You, Optimus Prime/You, Predaking (Transformers)/You, Ratchet (Transformers)/You, Shockwave (Transformers)/You, Skyquake (Transformers)/You, Smokescreen (Transformers)/You, Soundwave (Transformers)/You, Starscream (Transformers)/You, Steve the Eradicon (Transformers)/You, Ultra Magnus/You, Vehicons (Transformers)/You, Wheeljack (Transformers)/You
Series: Transformers Prime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Favourite Flavours/Sweets

**💙AUTOBOTS💙**

**Optimus** \- Hard rock candy and pixie sticks. He loves sweetness and enjoys the contrast when the tartness/sourness hits afterwards… gives him an excuse of “covering up the flavour” if he’s caught eating more than Ratchet approves

 **Ratchet** \- Cinnamon apple pie, he’s not a fan of crumbs, but he can’t resist

 **Arcee** \- Hard candy with gooey fruity centre and gummy bears

 **Cliffjumper** \- Gummy snakes and plain white marshmallows, he roasts those on his horns. :3

 **Bumblebee** \- Honey, because he loves the jokes and irony. Eats it with a spoon, straight out of a jar. Also likes cakes doused with it, and is a fan of honey taffy, but nothing beats a spoonful of honey.

 **Bulkhead** \- Crispy rice chocolate

 **Wheeljack** \- Cockroach lollipops and Warhead candy (that apparently tastes like sulfur?)

 **Ultra Magnus** \- Nuts. Plain ones, any kind, but, if he has to pick a candy version Jordan Almonds, peanut brittle and sesame honey bars are what he likes the best

 **Smokescreen** \- Twisty multicolor marshmallows

** ❤️DECEPTICONS❤️ **

**Megatron** \- Coffee chocolate, the more bitter the better!

 **Starscream** \- Cakes with fresh fruit, as long as it’s a fruity flavour he’ll enjoy it!

 **Soundwave** \- Butter biscuits, he likes stuff that crumbles, because Lazerbeak can enjoy those with him, and he enjoys the taste of butter

 **Knockout** \- Sourdust shoelace candy, he enjoys the sour taste and makes a point of trying the most Fake tasting candy. Also eats the sour dust from the bottom of the baggie.  
(think of those strawberry/green apple shoelaces that smell and taste like toothpaste, or the lemon/orange that is like cheap detergent).

 **Breakdown** \- Praline chocolates, with different cream fillings!

 **Skyquake** \- Cinnamon, he loves cinnamon rolls

 **Dreadwing** \- Ginger, he enjoys candied ginger cubes

 **Airachnid** \- Cotton candy, and she makes it herself! Just needs to consume slightly stronger energon, a huge amount of sugar and voila! Cotton candy machine on eight legs!

 **Shockwave** \- Matcha kit kats and pocky

 **Predaking** \- Spicy flavours, he really likes the red chili chocolate and he enjoys crunching hard candy Red Hots

 **Vehicons** \- Milk foam and the milk “skin”

 **Insecticons** \- Fruit jams


	2. Favourite beverages - Coffee

**💙AUTOBOTS💙**

**Optimus** \- Caffe lungo with two spoons of sugar (make it five if you can suffer through the wrath of Ratchet)

 **Ratchet** \- Pot of the strongest stuff they have. (And a bucket of cream.)

 **Arcee** \- Cappuccino, but she hates the foam (claims that _coffee with milk_ isn’t the same as _foamless cappuccino_ )

 **Cliffjumper** \- Turkish brewed coffee

 **Bumblebee** \- Sugary lattes (might buzz for a while afterwards, but it’s fine)

 **Bulkhead** \- Americano

 **Wheeljack** \- Drinks whatever looks interesting on the menu, but has a soft spot for all seasonal flavours

 **Ultra Magnus** \- He claims that his coffee thermos is full of black coffee, but it’s a caramel latte.

 **Smokescreen** \- Sugary lattes (spare the nerves of all and get him decaf)

❤️ **DECEPTICONS** ❤️

**Megatron** \- Bitter decaf(for the good of all involved) and **do not** ask him why decaf))

 **Starscream** \- Espresso shots in a venti cup, until he’s introduced to fancy lattes

 **Soundwave** \- Dandelion coffee (it’s actually a tisane, commonly referred as coffee substitute)

 **Knockout** \- Cappuccino (if there isn’t a mountain of foam, he will be pissy)

 **Breakdown** \- Coffee with whipped cream

 **Shockwave** \- Cold brew coffee

 **Predaking** \- Hates coffee, loves roasting the beans though

 **Airachnid** \- Coffee with milk

 **Skyquake** \- Turkish brewed coffee

 **Dreadwing** \- Turkish brewed coffee

 **Vehicons** \- >do not give the troops access to caffeine<

 **Insecticons** \- >do not give the troops access to caffeine: poison<


	3. Favourite beverages - Tea

**💙AUTOBOTS💙**

**Optimus** \- Oolong and black teas

 **Ratchet** \- Chamomile or catnip tea

 **Arcee** \- Blueberry or chai tea

 **Cliffjumper** \- Ginseng tea

 **Bumblebee** \- Bubble tea

 **Bulkhead** \- Black or peppermint tea

 **Wheeljack** \- Nettle tea

 **Ultra Magnus** \- Earl Grey tea

 **Smokescreen** \- Ice tea (peach flavoured)

**❤️DECEPTICONS❤️**

**Megatron** \- Chai tea

 **Starscream** \- Fruit teas, mint tea with honey, but also catnip or lavender for that _a n x i e t y_

 **Soundwave** \- Herbal teas/Tisanes

 **Knockout** \- Chai tea

 **Breakdown** \- Bubble tea

 **Skyquake** \- Ginger tea

 **Dreadwing** \- White tea

 **Airachnid** \- Butterfly pea flower tea

 **Shockwave** \- Matcha tea

 **Predaking** \- Rosehip tea

 **Vehicons** \- >milk is the most wide spread beverage the troops agree on<

 **Insecticons** \- fruit teas, especially strawberry


	4. Favourite Beverages- Other

**💙AUTOBOTS💙**

**Optimus** \- Hot fudge/Caramel/Oreo milkshake

 **Ratchet** \- Energy drinks (yup yup yup, DON’T try to be smart with him, he knows it’s not healthy)

 **Arcee** \- Blueberry juice

 **Cliffjumper** \- Mayan hot chocolate

 **Bumblebee** \- Orange sherbet milkshake

 **Bulkhead** \- Beer

 **Wheeljack** \- Beer

 **Ultra Magnus** \- Froo Froo fruity cocktails

 **Smokescreen** \- Water (Irony of it causing rust vs. being 70% of what humans are made of)

**❤️DECEPTICONS❤️**

**Megatron** \- Cherry caprisun, grape soda

 **Starscream** \- Sweet wines(he pretends he likes dry ones though)

 **Soundwave** \- Malibu coconut rum

 **Knockout** \- Vodka Cocktails

 **Breakdown** \- Vanilla vodka and coke

 **Skyquake** \- Margarita

 **Dreadwing** \- Martini

 **Airachnid** \- Vodka shots, though she prefers just chugging the whole bottle

 **Shockwave** \- Straight black coffee with two shots of vodka

 **Predaking** \- Fireball whiskey

 **Vehicons** \- Mainstream beer

 **Insecticons** \- Fruit liquor, wine coolers


	5. Autobots waking up to their S/O panicking over a nightmare

**Optimus** :

  * He manages to calm his s/o by projecting a calm attitude and possibly getting them to listen to his spark beat and the resonance of the Matrix
  * But he is going to be a wreck inside, because he knows about nightmares, knows what it is like to wake up from one, but he doesn’t remember his
  * He never does, as soon as he is back online, all he knows is the messages his hud keeps displaying
  * So trying to comfort his s/o while not really knowing what to compare their dreams to is… Challenging.
  * S/O might snap at him if he tried to bring PrimelyWordsOfWisdom to this situation, so he usually offers to read to them. 



** (Gregoria note: ** I know I would. For fucks sake man, hug me and stop reciting all this flowery nonsense about overcoming our inner demons!)

**Ratchet** :

  * He is always the grumpy, almost never sleeps as is, so s/o probably has to seek him out about it
  * If they tell him they’d feel safer if he laid down with them while they slept, maybe that’ll trick him into sleeping, too. 
  * Not only does s/o then get cuddles and feel safe, but he gets well-needed rest
  * Will try to be comforting with “Don’t be ridiculous!” and affirmations of chances for whatever the dream was about being almost nonexistent
  * Offers to read something to them or humm them to sleep if his presence alone doesn’t help. 



**Arcee** :

  * will humm and rock her s/o while telling them it’s okay
  * Offers to take them for a late night snack or to watch a movie with them until they drift back to sleep
  * She is very closed off, since people she gets close to and opens up tend to die
  * She’ll be really on edge if s/o’s dream involved family. 
  * She gets it, she does, but she… she doesn’t know how to help. Doesn’t even know how to help herself when they happen to her. 



**Cliffjumper** :

  * He holds s/o close, tells them funny stories from before the war
  * Or even just funny non-fight related stories he has of team Prime
  * Perhaps things he was sworn to secrecy about… there’s no way that mech can keep a secret
  * Nuzzle his faceplate against their cheek when he laughs at his own stories, getting giggles out of his s/o
  * Eventually, he’s gonna turn to face his s/o again, a punchline on his glossa, and he’s gonna pause because there they are, sound asleep, all curled up against him.



**Bumblebee** :

  * He starts panicking alongside them
  * Once he manages to figure out what’s wrong he will nuzzle his helm at them and suggest they go for a ride.
  * He likes to go on drives after trying to snuggle those bad vibes away
  * Maybe a slower drive than he usually takes, something calm, nice music, to help lull s/o into a more peaceful sleep.



**Bulkhead** :

  * He’s at loss for what to do
  * He builds stuff, and breaks stuff. Recently, more breaking than building. And if s/o is already freaking out, he doesn’t really know what to do
  * In the future he’d try to distract them, Miko style
  * Funny videos, try not to laugh compilations
  * If that fails, he will feel bad about not being able to help



**Wheeljack** :

  * He would be willing to listen to what the nightmare was about, but wouldn’t offer his thoughts or ask questions
  * He’d look more like a wall to just sorta… Help s/o work out the trauma, know they are talking to someone, but not actually influencing them
  * That is what he needs, honestly, but everyone on Team Prime and outside it seems very intent on telling him what he should do
  * Which pisses him off and makes him want to do the EXACT opposite, just to show them they aren’t his Boss, but - he usually stops himself



**Ultra Magnus** :

  * Tells s/o to schedule an appointment with Ratchet if the nightmares persist
  * It will take alot of inner turmoil before he even thinks of asking if talking would help s/o, especially if they have nightmares involving him, or anything to do with the decepticons.
  * His “work defect” usually turns his attempts at comfort into filling a report on his s/o health
  * So, he is trying, in the way he knows how.
  * He wants to comfort them and wants to give them comfort but doesn’t really know how. And telling them to get over it because it wasn’t real, won’t do any good.



**Smokescreen** :

  * Tries using jokes and fails miserably
  * He tries, he really does, but he is going to say something stupid and inconsiderate, and ruin it
  * “It was just a stupid dream, you don’t have to be afraid!”
  * He does apologize a few days later and makes sure to listen to what his s/o says might help.




	6. Decepticons waking up to their S/O panicking over a nightmare

**Megatron** :

  * He will know as soon as they wake up, maybe even before they themself manage to wake up.
  * He knows that he has grown numb to the intensity and fear, due to frequency of his own nightmares
  * And he’s been using fear and anger to manipulate those around him for quite some time now, so trying to ease this kind of fear?
  * He can’t really grasp what was so bad about whatever they dreamed.
  * Talking it out with him won’t work, because he can’t relate.
  * Physical contact is a thing he can offer, the closeness, the presence, his own calmness.
  * So, he will keep them close, try to make them feel safe, protected.
  * He is definitely taking his S/O at least out on the deck. Clear air and hopefully even clearer skies, that should help them.
  * If he can’t help and his s/o wants to be left alone he will give them space and go somewhere else with intent of destroying something.
  * And he is only giving them space because him and s/o had a fight about it.
  * Because Megatron has been in control of so many things for so long, that not being able to control something as important as the quality of his s/o’s recharge?
  * For safety of all, he better find an island or an abandoned settlement that he can demolish



**Starscream** :

  * He IS on edge, blasters drawn
  * Trying to see if anyone was or is or will be in the room soon
  * Running scans to see if HE hurt s/o during their recharge or if s/o accidentally hurt themselves
  * Once he realizes there is no immediate danger, he focuses on S/O
  * With Scream, it is essentially “I will talk, and if you want to talk but can’t at the moment, I will talk until you CAN talk and you will talk eventually”
  * So, if his s/o sees an opening in the ramblings (he leaves openings, but unless you know the signs for when to enter, it can become an interruption and that confuses him, getting him sidetracked completely, leading to frustrations and just all around unpleasant time)
  * He will gladly give them the talking role, and will voice his agreement to what they say or offer the “OH please, as IF anyone aboard this spaceship would let this happen”
  * Afterwards he is very awkward and flustered. He’ll give his s/o a hug and pat at the end, it being his way of saying “Well done, see, you did talk, talking does you good”
  * Primus knows half of the problems on this damn ship would be solved if SOME mechs decided to talk and listen (him? Of course not, he is always right)



**Soundwave:**

  * He isn’t good at managing his own nightmares, because his minicons were a great reassurance
  * Lazerbeak is a darling, but usually can’t handle the more intense nightmares Soundwave has
  * Going with his own experience, Soundwave will offer to record what his s/o has to say
  * Let them get it out and deal with it later
  * That or write it down, and then deconstruct what could lead to the nightmare with him
  * Some might say it is similar to how Ultra Magnus does this, but unlike him, Soundwave stops when s/o is getting overwhelmed.
  * He knows these aren’t easy tasks and take time and self reflection and, well, can’t really do that since he is an important part of the cause and busy all the time
  * His s/o has more freedom in that department, but still… He will play encouraging and soothing voice clips
  * Finds a relaxing radio station or start projecting some of those “sleep better 2h” playlists you can find on the internet
  * He would also start a small shift in evening routine, stuff like influencing music, or making sure the evening meals aren’t too heavy on the stomach, making sure they are relaxed and calm.
  * He is a mech of action, and he IS the Communications Officer.
  * Efficient and reliable, and he takes pride in it.
  * So, he will find what was the cause of the nightmare and wreck whoever/whatever was responsible
  * While he is doing that, his s/o will be in charge of Lazerbeak and will be subjected to the deadly cuteness of the minicon



**Knockout**

  * Honestly? He doesn’t even sound bothered by the fact his s/o had a nightmare. If anyone were to see him, it would look as if everything was perfectly fine
  * Because discomfort in others, as he learned very early on, especially as a kinda medic/scavenger/executioner/medic2.0, is only made worse if the Doc is also panicking
  * So instead, first things first, calming exercises, disguised as a regular checkup
  * S/o won’t even figure out those are what they are, unless they use/have heard of something similar
  * Keeping busy, basically giving his s/o different small things to focus on
  * Check the joints, rotate them, can you do this, how about that, balance in one leg, on the other
  * He is self taught and he may look like he is a natural at it
  * But honestly, it never worked for him so he doubts it every time he uses anything like it
  * Except the finger snapping thing he shares later on. He explains that it’s the repetitive movement and the combination of sound that is grounding.
  * It’s the touching of your own body, maybe even standing in front of a mirror and seeing that, whatever it was that nonsense your processor decided to show you, isn’t showing up in the waking world
  * After s/o is calmer, he will sit down, pour a bit of high grade for himself and whatever his s/o’s poison of choice is, and talk
  * Not Soundwave’s style nor Screamer’s and he will not spout any of the Dreadwing’s dreaded wisdom
  * He just… Offers affirmative noises, a questioning hmmm? Or mmm?
  * He will let the pity party last only for the duration of the time his cube is full
  * After that cube his next objective is to lift his s/o’s spirits, and he will find a way to get them off ship and racing
  * Preferably seaside, because he did hear the air is good for their lungs or some scrap like that
  * He’ll have to get creative with WHY he used a space bridge at such a late hour, but he will figure something out



**Breakdown**

  * He is at a loss for words. Especially if he hasn’t seen his s/o this upset before
  * Because with what he usually deals with? S/O def had to get used to seeing him at least a little banged up or mangled, so what could be so bad that they are this scared?
  * He would probably love to consult Knockout, but depending on what kind of relationship this is and a whole bunch of other factors, he might wait until he and KO are alone and he can ask the racer in peace
  * Preferably off the ship
  * For the time being, he might offer to read something
  * Or just tune his engine to a lower hum and, depending on how far in relationship him and s/o are, place them in his subspace, near his spark
  * That or place them near his neck cables, settle them against a main energon line
  * Knowing someone as big as him is alive and beside them right now should help, right?



**Skyquake** :

  * Is… Really bad at comforting.
  * He doesn’t understand why the fact the human is his s/o isn’t enough of reassurance that their nightmares are only that.
  * He does go to his brother for advice eventually, and the two are almost equally at a loss for what to do.
  * He won’t apologize for what he said to them, because he still thinks being his partner should make them feel safe enough.
  * But he is willing to help if they know how.
  * He may not understand, but he cares.



**Dreadwing** :

  * Is more or less quiet on the matter.
  * He will try to offer help in the form of short wisdoms, make you ponder about what these dreams could mean.
  * Probably talk with you until morning or his shift and try to get you to see the positive side to this nightmare.
  * Depending on if Skyquake is still alive or not, he will confide in his s/o and tell them that his own dreams sometimes seem so real he isn’t sure if they are visions or memories
  * And that waking up and thinking about his reactions in dreams and looking at what he would do different, once he is awake helps him and grounds him in the present.
  * Hopefully his s/o will find it useful too



**Airachnid**

  * She is not really the one to experience nightmares
  * She knows how to give them tho, and takes great pride in inspiring terror in others
  * So she is going to be a little lost on what to do. She doesn’t show it and isn’t stalling but she is acting a little dismissive
  * But not in the “You are being silly”, but in the “I will wrap you in my web like so, and pull you close like this, see my dear, and once I pull my legs around us like so?~ Who do you think is stupid enough to hurt you? What makes you think anything bad can happen to you while you are trapped here, near me?”
  * She is aiming for comforting
  * It might come off as threatening though, or very sexual, since she does lay the seductive voice pretty thick
  * She will probably try to make herself appear in your nightmares
  * Because with that? She can deal with that
  * Fear and lust are on a thin line and she can manipulate whatever it is you are experiencing, if only she is atleast a small part of the experience



**Shockwave:**

  * He is utterly useless at comfort
  * He just cannot make sense of it
  * He will try to do a similar thing that Soundwave does, as in, help you examine what might’ve led to the nightmares and approach this problem like an experiment
  * Will even treat it as an experiment if it happens multiple times
  * He will try to make a scientific formula to prevent them or lessen them, but on the comfort side of it?
  * He… Yea he just. He is lacking in the emotional subroutine department
  * “Your reaction to such imagery is… Illogical, as it did not actually happen”
  * That would also be his reasoning to crying/laughing/screaming etc. while watching a movie or reading a book or listening to music
  * You are simply observing something, why exactly are you experiencing such strong emotions over it?
  * It doesn’t make sense and is lacking in the data department, so he can’t make a hypothesis? Well, not dwelling on it then. 
  * He makes sure to give his s/o a safe area near his workstation, if they wish to be in his company. He is busy, but if what they need is company that won’t be a problem to provide. 



**Predaking:**

  * He is going to go to his Dragon mode if he wasn’t already in it, curl around s/o as much as he can and breathe warm air on them
  * Not even nightmares stand a chance against the mighty energy of a Predacon scenting his mate
  * He is going to look like a kicked puppy though
  * And will nudge his snout at s/o
  * Warmth and a chance to pet a “cool ass Dragon” as his s/o referred to him when they first met?
  * And if he spreads his wings and makes a tent? Securing them even better?
  * He can also dim his optics just enough that they look like those fairy lights his mate loves so much. 
  * If they want to talk it out he listens, but can’t really offer any advice. 



**Vehicons:**

  * Existence is a nightmare when you are canon fodder, and almost every single one of them has dealt with nightmares at least once
  * They keep their s/o company, making them feel safe, but not prodding unless s/o wants to talk about their dreams
  * Even then they might be reserved



**Insecticons/Hardshell :**

  * Instant reassurance from the whole Swarm
  * The nightmare better not involve anyone they know because that mech is getting destroyed
  * They won’t let their s/o alone anywhere for at least a month after that, no matter how much s/o insists they are fine




	7. Catformers

**💙AUTOBOTS💙**

**Optimus** \- Cameo Persian

 **Ratchet** \- Himalayan

 **Arcee** \- Pixie Bob

 **Cliffjumper** \- Red Self

 **Bumblebee** \- Bengal

 **Bulkhead** \- Siberian

 **Wheeljack** \- American shorthair

 **Ultra Magnus** \- British shorthair

 **Smokescreen** \- American Bobtail

**❤️DECEPTICONS❤️**

**Megatron** \- Chinchilla Persian

 **Starscream** \- Siamese

 **Soundwave** \- Balinese

 **Knockout** \- Abyssinian

 **Breakdown** \- Russian Blue

 **Skyquake** & **Dreadwing** \- Raggamuffin

 **Airachnid** \- Egyptian Mau

 **Shockwave** \- Selkirk Rex

 **Predaking** \- Tortoiseshell Persian

 **Vehicons** \- Cream British Shorthair

 **Insecticons** / **Hardshell** \- Havana Brown


End file.
